l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Majushi/Archive3
Ochiai See Isawa Ochiai's Discussion page, I just added how I determined the dates.--Macilnar 15:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Nice logic. --Majushi 08:54, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Need some basic help I seem to be having a hard time figuring out the short form for making citations, and it may be that I'm looking at the directions the wrong way. Where to I put the line for references? Do I put it at the end of the whole article or in the "blue" section at the end of the paragraph/section I want the citation to represent? :Essentially, you should try to put the reference at the end of the section that the citation covers... Then type citation . At the end of the article, add . And that should really be all of it. Worst case, you can simply add the citatioin at the end of the section it connects to, using (citation). I patrol the wiki daily, and can update it afterwards... --Majushi 20:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Meta data... I was wondering what the Wiki's stance was on posting meta data. I am assuming that the posting of any mechanical information is not allowed but I wanted to double check. Macilnar 12:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : Yeah. Game mechanics are right out. However NPC stats and card stats are just doable I think. Until we are told otherwise. --Majushi 15:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) That's what I thought, how about list of things (like disadvantages), not what they do just a pure list? Macilnar 12:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) On a sub note I've been going through all the pages with the Metadata and removing any game mechanics present, excluding NPC and Card stats. Macilnar 13:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I'm the one that did those the first time round. Honestly, i think non-3rd edition mechanics should be alright... But probably better safe than sorry... --Majushi 12:13, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The main reason I removed them is that a lot of them still have the same mechanics in 3rd as they did in the old ones. Macilnar 12:12, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Fair Enough... --Majushi 12:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) No problem No probs with helping with the edit. I'm a technical writer by trade, so.... ;) Anyway, was just correcting a couple of typos I saw. May do more in the future. I'm an ex-L5R player but recently wanted to catch up on L5R history as it's been years. Very thorough site here, and best of luck! If I become more interested I may contribute more.--Shinjo castro 08:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :First of all. Welcome. I know you may have gotten a message on your talk page, but that's an automated thing that the Wiki does. As for editing. The more the merrier. This site is in sore need of people to patrol and make sure that typos get removed. I myself have little patience for this... Hope to see you around here more. --Majushi 09:11, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Helping Hand Hey Majushi, Thanks for taking the time to fix up my additions. I'm not exactly 100% on how to layout/add/correct/configure information here but I'd like to help, I'm a huge L5R fan and love this site, I'm on almost everyday (at work) and would love to contribute where I can. (AUG 21st 2009) :Hey, I'm nore than happy to help. My advice would be to look at existing pages for layout etc and copy paste. And don't worry. You can't really break anything here... It's always nice to see more new people, so go nuts. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I'm here on a daily basis. --Majushi 12:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Nao+Kwanchai Sadly, I don't have a copy of "Wind of Justice" at hand, and I can't remember which specific pages Moshi Nao showed up in it. I'm hoping that by putting it there, someone can at least fill in the specific pages. Also, the whole novel is practically about Naseru's journey to the City of Night, so I don't think the pages for that has to be cited when discussing both the City or Naseru. Story Time I was wondering what you thought of Story Part 8 and Story 1170. Macilnar 18:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I definitely see where you're going with them. The only problem I can see is that a fair few of the fictions have no year apparent in their text, and even fewer have months. If you want to keep going with them then feel free. I'm not going to have the time, nor effort, to work on these tho... --Majushi 15:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::That's fine, I know it wont be done anytime soon, but it will be useful in the end. Macilnar 23:53, September 30, 2009 (UTC)